


The Dead Zone

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, First Times, Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Movie fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Ellison wakes from a 5-year coma to find out his life is in ruins.  Profiler Blair Sandburg is there to help him pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Zone

  
[](http://s71.beta.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/dead_zps7889a202.jpg.html)   


The Dead Zone

The Dead Zone gave me many ideas for our boys. This is not supposed to be like the movie or book, just some of the ideas were used. 

Summary: Jim Ellison wakes from a 5-year coma to find out his life is in ruins. Profiler Blair Sandburg is there to help him pick up the pieces. 

Warnings: There is a minor character death. Just warning you ahead of time. Jim and Blair are still alive. If you want to see who it is, write and I'll tell you. 

 

The Dead Zone  
Patt

Jim and Carolyn had finished a nice dinner and movie and were on their way home. He smiled over at his wife and thought his life couldn't get much better.

"Jimmy?"

"Yes, Caro?" Jim looked at her and smiled some more. 

"I wanted to tell you that we're going to have a baby." Caro gazed at her husband hoping to see a happy man. She wasn't disappointed at all. Jim was beaming with pride. 

He pulled into the grocery store parking lot and pulled her into his arms for a kiss she wouldn't forget. Then his beeper went off. 

"I've got to get some grocery shopping done so go take care of business and meet me at the house," Carolyn said as she opened up the door. 

"I'm sorry, Caro. I'll make it up to you." It was with regret that Jim watched her walk away and dialed his boss. "Simon, what's up?"

@@@@@

Driving up the highway, he couldn't get the smile off of his face. "I'm going to be a father. I can't believe it. I'll do a better job then my dad did." Jim started laughing when he realized that he was talking to himself and happy about it. His vision had gotten better lately and he looked up the road and saw a huge semi coming towards his truck. If he had not seen the truck that far back, he never would have had a chance. Jim pulled over to the side of the road and took a deep breath when he saw the semi roll over and come to a stop. He was thinking about driving over there to see if the person was alive, when he suddenly saw the semi rolling towards his truck. _Fuck... I'm sorry, Caro. I'm so fucking sorry._

@@@@@

Carolyn was wondering where Jim could be when the doorbell rang. When she saw Simon she knew it was bad. "He's not dead, Carolyn. Come on, I'll take you up to the hospital." Simon helped her get her things and get in the car. 

The hospital called the doctor for Simon and Carolyn. 

"I'm Doctor Miller. Sit down, please."

"I'm Captain Simon Banks and this is Carolyn Ellison," 

"Good to meet both of you. Now let me explain about the injuries to Jim's brain." The Doctor went on to explain everything he could, including the fact that Jim might never wake up again. 

"Are you saying he's in a coma forever?" Carolyn started to cry. 

"He very well might be, Mrs. Ellison. I'm sorry. But I would suggest spending a lot of time here. Let him hear your voice. Don't give up already." Dr. Miller got up and left the room. 

Simon and Carolyn both got up to begin their vigil on trying to keep Jim alive and get him to wake up. When Simon wasn't there, Carolyn was. When Carolyn went into labor, Simon was her labor coach. People around them knew they were falling in love, but fighting it every step of the way. 

@@@@@

**One Year Later:**

Carolyn woke up in the arms of Simon Banks and wondered if they had done the right thing. 

"Do you regret marrying me, Carolyn?"

"No, I'm just thinking about what would happen if Jimmy woke up,"

"We'll have to think about that if it comes up. But for right now, could I please make love to my wife?" Simon pulled her into his arms and knew everything would be all right. 

@@@@@

**Five Years Later:**

Jim Ellison had been moved to a long-term facility that was very nice. His father wanted him to have only the best. Two nurses walked in to begin the routine on Jim. They did exercises with his arms and his legs to keep them from getting atrophied. They talked as they worked his muscles. Nurse Milton looked down and saw a very wide awake Jim Ellison. She dropped his arm and said, "Mr. Ellison, do you know where you are?"

"I would guess a hospital?" Jim said weakly. 

"How do you feel?" she asked. 

"What is your name?" Jim whispered. 

"It's Nurse Beth Milton. You can call me Beth."

"Beth, I feel pretty good. I have a headache, but other than that pretty well. I'm lucky to be alive after that semi hit me." Jim was getting a little bit of energy now. 

Beth looked over at Mara and said, "Mara, would you please get the doctor?"

"Sure. I'll be right back, Jim." She smiled and walked out the door. 

"What time is it?" Jim asked. 

"About 11:30," Beth answered. 

"So Carolyn's probably out getting some lunch?" Jim looked at her hoping she could tell him why he was alone. 

The doctor came walking in at that moment and asked to be left alone with his patient. The two nurses left and Dr. Madison sat down next to the bed. 

"So, Jim, what is the last thing you remember?"

"The accident. The semi hitting me and that's all I remember." Jim tried to sit up but found he was too weak to get up. 

"Jim, just stay calm. You've been here for a while. Your muscles aren't going to want to work like they used to. We're going to have to get them back in shape again."

"How long have I been here?" Jim demanded to know. 

"Five years..."

"Oh fuck..." Jim Ellison was very upset because he knew he had missed out on his baby's birth and life. He also knew that Carolyn might have married someone else in five years. 

"I'll be outside if you need me, Mr. Ellison." The doctor couldn't get out of that room fast enough. 

Beth and Mara were watching from afar and decided they would go in and see if they could comfort him in any way. They knew how upsetting this news would be. When they walked in, they saw a shattered man lying on the bed. Mara sat on one side and Beth got on the other. 

"Jim, we're here if you need us," Mara said as she put her hand on Jim's hand. 

Jim took it and held on and his body jerked hard and he saw a fire. More than that, he saw a little girl calling for her mom. She was burning in the fire. Jim looked at Mara and said, "What is your little girl's name?"

Mara tried to pull her hand back and answered, "Cindy."

Jim looked over to the wall and saw the little girl crying in the fire and yelled to her as if she could hear, "Your mom will be home soon." He then turned to Mara and said, "Your house is on fire. Please save your little girl." He fell back onto the bed and his eyes rolled back into his head. 

Mara picked up the phone and called the Fire Department and told them her address. Beth pushed her out of the room and said, "Go. Be careful," And she shut the door and wiped the sweat off of Jim's face. 

@@@@@

About two hours later, Jim woke up and Beth was sitting there reading. "Did she get home to Cindy?"

"Yes, Jim, she did. She's going to bring Cindy to see you next week if it's all right," Beth said, smiling. 

"Beth, would you tell me why my wife doesn't come around."

"Jim, I'm not supposed to tell you those kinds of things."

"So who is supposed to tell me?" Jim sadly asked. 

Beth knew someone had to tell him so she said, "Jim, she came for a really long time. She remarried and the man is so good to her and that baby. So I know it hurts but at least she married a good man."

"Do you know who she married and if the baby was a boy or girl?"

"He's a Captain of the Cascade Police Department," Beth answered. 

Jim turned on his side and moaned. "Jim, what's wrong?"

"He's my best friend," Jim answered with a broken heart. 

"She's a little girl," Beth added. 

"Do you know her name?"

"Yes, it's Jade. She would come once a week and watch you for about an hour and then they would leave. She's beautiful, Jim." Beth moved closer to the bed in case he might need her.

"Aren't you afraid of me touching you and telling you some freaky ass shit?"

"I wouldn't call saving Mara's little girl freaky ass shit." Beth stood up and leaned in to hug Jim. 

Jim touched her arm and his body jerked and he could see Beth being attacked and raped. Not only could he see this, but he could see the man doing it. It was freaking Jim out. "You can't go home tonight. Promise me that you'll stay here with me all night long. Please?"

"Okay... Calm down. I'll call my mom and tell her that I won't be there tonight. I'll be back in an hour." Beth walked out the door and hurried to a phone. There was no doubt that something would happen to her if she left the hospital. She called her house and when her Mom answered, said, "Mom, I have to work all night long."

"Beth, honey, I'm having chest pains. Please come home and take me to the ER." Her mother knew just how to work her. 

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes, but then you're going to have to come back here with me. I have a patient that needs care." Beth started down the hallway and she could hear Jim screaming, "Beth, you promised. Please don't leave. Stay here. Beeeeeeettttttthhhhhhhh!"

Beth cried all the way to her car, not even watching for anything unusual in the lot. Something was put over her face and it was the last thing she remembered. 

Mara came on duty and said, "How's Jim doing tonight?"

"He's unresponsive. We put in a call to his doctor. We think he went back into the coma. He was screaming for Beth after she left. Then nothing from him at all," Nurse Galver said. 

Mara walked in and saw Jim in a comatose state and touched his arm. "Jim, please wake up. Tell me what you were screaming for."

"Someone took her. I begged her to stay but she called her mom and her mom said she was having chest pains. And now she'll never see her daughter again," Jim said with such sadness that Mara started to cry. 

"Jim, do you mean to tell me that she's dead?"

"Yes. I saw it. Just like I saw your little girl. Except you listened to me. She didn't die." Jim closed his eyes and sighed heavily. 

Mara went outside the room and called Captain Banks. 

"Banks."

"Captain Banks, this is Mara from Cascade Long Term Care. I'd like to talk to you if you have the time." Mara waited for his response. 

"Could it wait until morning?"

"Sir, it's about Jim Ellison." She knew that would get his attention. 

"Did he wake up?"

"Yes and he's having some type of visions. Well, now he's saying that someone killed the nurse that works with him. So I was wondering if you could check and see if her name has showed up anywhere." She gave him the name and address and then went to wait for him to get there. 

@@@@@

When Simon Banks came walking down the hall, he had three other men with him. 

"Which one of you is Mara?"

"I am, Captain Banks. What's the problem?"

"Well, Mara do you know this woman?" He showed her a picture of Beth. This was the same Beth that Mara worked with each day, but yet looked much different. 

"Oh god, she's dead?"

"Is this Beth?" Simon asked again. 

"Yes, it's Beth. Oh god! Jim was right. He was right about my little girl and now he's right about Beth." Mara moved towards Jim's room and said, "I've got to tell him."

"We have to see him, too," Simon added. 

When she opened up the door, she saw the sadness on Jim’s face. She walked over and touched his face and said, "Simon is here to see you."

"Jim, it's good to see you," Simon said as he shook Jim's hand. Jim jerked his body back from him as a vision came. It was a wonderful vision. He saw his little girl waiting for Daddy Simon to read her a story.

"Good to see you, too, Simon. I see you're a good daddy to Jade. Thank you." Jim pulled himself up into a sitting position, shocking Mara. 

"How do you know I'm a good dad?"

"I saw just it now. She's waiting at home for you to read to her. It's a story with a Blue Dragon. She's holding on to the book saying she hopes you get home soon," Jim said quietly. 

"Shit! Jim, did you see the man in this vision that killed this nurse?" Simon asked. 

"Yes, I saw him."

"So you think we could get a sketch artist up here and we could have a drawing done?" Simon hoped that Jim would be able to help them. 

"Send them. I'll be here. Although, I'm getting stronger, I might be able to go home soon. Oh, I guess I don't have a home. Shit!"

"Jim, you've got your loft. You know how Carolyn always hated that place but you insisted on keeping it. Well, I made sure that we kept it in case you woke up. Want me to get it furnished for you?"

"Simon, is this because you're guilty?"

"No, it’s because you're my friend and I want to do it. I'll start first thing tomorrow. Call and let me know when you get out of here. Jade and I will pick you up." Simon took Jim's hand and shook it and there was no vision. Jim found himself very grateful. 

“I want to meet Jade at the loft, Simon, not here,” Jim said. 

“Okay, I will bring her to the loft to meet you. Don’t worry about anything, Jim,” Simon said. 

Joel, Brown and Rafe came into the room next and shook hands with Jim. They were thrilled to see him awake. Finally, after a nice visit, Simon herded everyone out of the room. Jim needed sleep and they all knew it. 

@@@@@

The following morning Jim got out of bed and started doing his walking routine. Dr. Madison caught up with him and told him if he continued doing this well he would be out of the hospital in a week or two. 

@@@@@

**Two Weeks Later...**

In Major Crimes, a curly haired man walked into Simon's office and asked, "Captain Banks?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Agent Blair Sandburg from the FBI. I'm here to help you with the serial murder case you have going here." 

"Well, that's nice, Agent Sandburg, but we have all the help we need," Simon snarled. 

"Sir, I know you don't want me here but I'm a profiler and I've used some good work to break some horrid cases."

"Well, we have a witness of sorts. So we're going to have a sketch artist work with him and go from there." Simon opened the door and pointed to Jim's desk. "You can sit there."

"What do you mean a witness of sorts?" Sandburg asked, intrigued. 

"He has visions. So we don't know how much we can rely on that and he’s just getting out of the hospital, so we couldn’t rush him." Simon started back into his office with Sandburg close behind. 

"Sir, many people who have visions are completely right. Why don't I go and talk to him today?"

"Wait a few days, Sandburg. He's been upset enough. He's in a long term care hospital and isn't strong. We'll start in two or three days." Simon pushed Sandburg out of his office and slammed the door shut. 

"Sandburg, don't take it personal. He's upset about Ellison waking up. I'm Detective Brian Rafe."

"Good to meet you, Rafe," Blair shook his hand and looked at the other two standing there. 

"I'm Captain Joel Taggart, of the Bomb Squad. Good to have you aboard."

Good to meet you too, Taggart."

"Call me Joel."

"Okay, Joel. Thanks."

"I'm Detective Henri Brown, if you need anything you just give me a shout,"

Blair shook his hand and said, "Thank you for the nice welcome. Usually profiler's don't get much positive attention."

"Well, this fucking killer isn't going away. He's been at this for almost a year. I hope you can figure out who it is," Rafe said. 

Blair settled in at Jim's old desk and started going through all of the files. As Brown walked by once, Blair asked, "So who's desk have I taken over?"

"He won't mind. He's in a hospital. Just woke up from a coma some weeks ago. So relax, no one is going to make you move everything," Brown said with a smile. 

"Well, does he have a name?"

"Sorry. Detective Jim Ellison," and just like that Brown moved off, seemingly uncomfortable with the subject. 

Blair got up and knocked on Simon's door. "Come in."

"Captain Banks? Do you have a conference room that I could set up with charts and get everything spread out?"

Simon opened up the door and yelled, "Rafe, show Sandburg where the conference room is."

"Thanks, Captain." Blair left the room quietly. 

A pretty woman and a beautiful child ran by him, yelling, "Daddy Simon. Daddy Simon. Did you hear Daddy Jim woke up?"

Blair looked at Captain Banks and saw the pain there and suddenly he wished he had stayed back in Seattle. He stopped at his desk for everything he would need and followed Rafe back to the room and asked, "Is there anyone that can help me set this room up for the meeting we'll have tomorrow?"

"I'll ask Simon if Henri and I can do it. I'll be right back."

Blair began getting things organized right away. They needed to stop this killer and stop him fast. 

Joel walked by and said, "Hey, Blair, have you met Jade yet?"

"No, haven't met her. How do you do, Jade?"

"My daddy woke up from his coma and I get to see him soon." She was bubbling with excitement. 

"And your daddy would be Jim Ellison?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"No, but I get to meet him tomorrow."

"Could you be really nice to him? He's been sick and I don't want him hurt," Jade asked. 

Blair smiled at the darling little girl and said, "I would never hurt your daddy. Off you go."

Joel smiled at Blair as he walked off with the small child. 

@@@@@

In Simon's office, Carolyn said, "They discharged Jimmy from the hospital. How can they do that without permission from us?"

"Carolyn, he's not dangerous. Why would they need our permission?"

"I'm not comfortable with him out on the same streets as Jade and me." 

"Carolyn, he has every right to see Jade and we'll be sure that he does." Simon was getting angry. 

"What if he takes her away from us?"

"We'll worry about that later. For now, let's worry about keeping Jade happy and letting her see her daddy awake."

@@@@@

Jim arrived at the loft with help from his therapist. "Jim, you've done a really good job with therapy, but you need more. Make sure and use the cane whenever you walk long distances. Your left leg might come around, but it might never regain its full use. Promise me you'll keep up the exercise daily."

"I promise. I want my leg to get better. I can't go back to work like this." Jim limped into the kitchen to see if there was any food. Good ole Simon. The refrigerator was filled with healthy food and beer. "Wanna beer, Ben?"

"Nope, have to get back to work. You be careful and you know where I am if you need me." Ben hugged Jim briefly and left the loft. 

"Hey, Honey, I'm home," Jim said bitterly and then laid on the sofa to wallow in self-pity. "Damn, Simon, this is a comfy couch for wallowing. Thanks. You're losing it, Ellison. You're talking to yourself, big time." Jim laid his head down and was soon sound asleep. 

@@@@@

At the station everyone was sitting around the conference table, waiting for Blair to speak. 

"We need to find something that's going to tie these women together," Blair started and heard laughter. "Did I miss something?" he growled. 

"Sorry. You said tie these women together and it just sounded funny," Officer Palone said. 

"What is your name?"

"Officer Tony Palone."

"Well, Officer Tony Palone, you just might have caused the next victim her life. Now could we possibly get back to work and grow up?"

They all started having a discussion and Simon was impressed with Sandburg. He might look like a hippy, but he seemed very old. More wise beyond his years. 

Sandburg assigned everyone to something, and with some good fast work, they might get some decent leads. 

"Sir, can I talk to Detective Ellison?" Blair asked Simon. 

"Yeah, this is his address. Take the sketch artist with you and when they're done, you can talk to him. He's a good man." Simon went back to his office and Blair wondered if this would ever get any better for him. 

After collecting the sketch artist, he followed the man over to Ellison's place. 

@@@@@ 

Jim heard the knock on the door and opened it to find two men standing there. One he knew, one he didn't remember. "I take it you're here to draw the guy from my memory."

"Yeah, Ellison. This here is Agent Blair Sandburg." Nathan Callum introduced Blair to Jim. 

"Shoulda figured he'd be a fed." Jim looked over at Sandburg and saw a man that looked almost hurt. "I’m sorry, Sandburg. I didn't mean that remark. I'm a little angry today. I lost everything that was important to me."

"Its okay, Ellison. Why don't you work with the artist and I'll make you something to eat." Blair started towards the kitchen. 

"Stop... I don't need a maid. I don't need someone to feel sorry for me. Just get the fuck out." Jim got up and hobbled up the stairway. 

Blair rolled his eyes at the sketch artist and followed Jim up the stairs. "Okay, tough guy. You showed us who was boss, now get busy and do that sketch. It's important. It could make the difference between someone's life and death. Are we on the same page?"

"Yeah, we're on the same page. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Jim had his head down with embarrassment. 

Reaching out he touched Jim's arm and said, "No problem."

Jim held on to Blair's hand and his body jerked back as he saw another vision. A lovely red haired woman was walking around an apartment singing a song. She was very happy. The doorbell rang and she opened it up to the killer. He kissed her and asked if she was ready. Jim fell back against the pillows and Blair asked, "Another vision?"

"Are you dating a redhead?"

"No, I'm from Seattle and I don't know anyone here. Well, other than my mom."

"I must be nuts. I saw this beautiful red haired woman and she was walking around her apartment in a flowing dress, singing the Age of Aquarius. How freaking weird is that?" Jim looked up and saw that Blair was totally still. "What's wrong, Sandburg?"

"It's my mom. That's my mom you described." Blair pulled out his wallet and showed Jim a picture of her. 

A very shocked Jim said, "Call her right now. Make sure she doesn't go out on that date. Am I understood?"

"Oh it's crystal clear, Ellison," Blair went down and called his mom. She promised that she wouldn't go anywhere because Blair wanted to talk to her. Blair felt better when he got this taken care of. 

While Blair was on the phone, Nathan went up to start work with Jim. 

When Blair finished his call, he watched as Nathan worked with Ellison. He saw Jim tilt his head and look at Blair and say, "Simon's at the door."

Sandburg just stood there wondering how he was doing that when, finally, a knock sounded. Jim smiled at him and said, "Can you get it?"

"Yeah, no problem." Blair walked down the stairs and opened the door and allowed Simon Banks in, along with the little girl Blair had met earlier. 

Nathan came down the stairs and said, "Captain, we've got a real good sketch. I'll go have it put into the computers."

"Thanks, Nathan." Simon walked in and called up to Jim. Ellison, there's someone here to see you.

Jim leaned over the railing and gawked for a while before he came to his senses. Coming down the stairway with his cane, Jade backed away from him and closer to Simon. 

"It's okay, Jade. I won't come to you until you're ready. Just sit with Daddy Simon and we'll talk." Jim sat down feeling as his heart was being torn from his chest.

Blair stood over by Jim and saw a man on the verge of losing it and said, "Jade, did you know that your Daddy Jim gives the best hugs in the world. Watch this." Blair went into Jim's arms and realized that Jim needed that hug more than anyone would ever know. Finally pulling away, he teased Jade, "He's holding the world’s record for the longest and safest hugs in the world."

Jade walked over and said, "I'll take one then."

Jim hugged her tightly and smiled over at Blair for the help. Then his body jerked which scared Simon but not Jade. "Are you alright, Daddy Jim?"

"I'm fine, Jade. Sometimes I can see things when I hold people and I just saw something when I held you. Now how would you like to color with Blair? I need to talk to your other Daddy." Jim asked Blair with his eyes to do this for him. 

"Come on, Jade. Let's draw a wonderful picture for Daddy Jim's refrigerator." Blair sat her down with some colored pencils out of his backpack and some paper. 

"What's going on, Jim? What's wrong with Jade?" Simon asked very quietly, but urgently. 

"It's nothing bad, Simon. She has a problem that I have. Not with visions, but her senses are enhanced. I saw in one of those visions that she can see for great distances. I can, too. She could hear a lot more than she should and I do too. Other than that, she's fine. Stop worrying. You're a great dad."

@@@@@

"My real daddy is telling Daddy Simon that I'm like he is. Is that true Blair?" Jade asked openly. 

"I don't know. What do you do that is like your daddy?"

"I can see far, far away, I can hear things that no one else can and the other kids laugh at me. They call me a freak and now my daddy is looking at me all sad because he heard what I just said. I'm sorry, Daddy." Jade put her head down on the table and Blair could see her shoulders shaking, but no sounds were being made. 

Jim was up and over there in a flash. "Jade, honey? Daddy Jim isn't upset at you at all. You're right, we're a lot alike, but that doesn't make me angry. And you're not a freak at all." Jim held her and kept kissing her. _Why did God do this to a little girl?_

"Come on, Jade. You're mom is waiting on us." Simon held out his hand and she took it reluctantly. 

"Bye, Daddy. Maybe I can see you tomorrow?"

"That's fine with me, Jade, but make sure it's fine with your mom." He leaned over and pulled her into another hug and kissed her cheek. His body jerked and he saw a traffic accident with Jade and Carolyn. They were both dead. 

Simon pulled him away from Jade and asked, "What? What is it?"

Leaning closer to Simon he said, "Keep them close to you for the next few days. Don't let Carolyn drive her anywhere alone. Please?"

"Okay, you got it. We'll keep her safe." Simon walked out the door and Blair could see Jim shaking like a leaf. 

"Jim, describe what you saw."

"Jade and Carolyn were both in Carolyn's car and they were dead," Jim whispered. 

"But what were they doing? Where were they going? Who hit them? You could change things not just make someone stay home for days at a time. Warn them of what is coming and they can go from there." Blair looked to see if Jim was even listening. 

“In that case I best call her and explain." Jim picked up the phone and talked to his ex-wife. Carolyn was glad to hear his voice but she didn't believe him, Jim could tell. Jim heard Simon come into the house and he said, "Let me talk to Simon." He then explained everything that was going to happen to Simon so he could see that she changed things around. 

When Jim got off the phone he felt a lot better and asked Blair, "Want to go and have some dinner?"

"On one condition. You tell me about these enhanced senses. Deal?" Blair smiled up at him and Jim thought he would melt. 

"Why would you care about enhanced senses?" 

"Because my minor in college was Anthropology and I studied Sentinels. They were the watchmen of the tribes. We'll talk more about it as time goes on. But I can help you control these senses." Blair took a breath and found himself looking forward to dinner. 

"How about we pick your mom up and take her out to eat?" Jim asked nicely. 

Blair's face fell. Always the same story. Anyone that met her fell in love with her. "Sure," he found himself answering before he gave the address to Jim. 

Jim glanced over and saw the Agent's face and wondered why he looked so depressed. Surely, it couldn't be his mother. Then Jim smiled over at him when he realized that Blair was jealous. _Well, Ellison, what are you going to do about that? This is a new one for the books._

@@@@@

Blair walked out of the building with the beautiful red-head on his arm. "Detective Ellison, I hear I have you to thank for saving my life." She leaned in and kissed Jim's cheek. 

"It's nothing I wouldn't do for everyone, ma'am," Jim answered, embarrassed by the sudden attention. 

Naomi smacked his arm and said, "Bite that tongue, young man. Ma'am? I don't think so. It's Naomi or nothing."

Jim laughed and so did Blair. "Bet you never thought you were going to get smacked first thing out of the hospital, did you?" Blair was laughing now. 

Naomi got this look of horror on her face and asked, "Why were you in?"

"I'm fine, Naomi. Don't worry. I was in a coma for five years. I'm fine as you can see," Jim explained and glared at Blair for being so mean. 

Blair glared right back and then crossed his arms across his chest and looked out the window. 

"Say, Jim, do you know why my son is pissed off at you?" Naomi asked trying to get the boys talking. 

"I think he's upset that I'm interested in you." 

"You're interested in me?" Naomi was pleasantly surprised. 

"Actually, no. I'm not, but he thinks I am," Jim added. 

"You're so full of shit, Ellison," Blair spat out. 

"Well, sweetie, why are you mad at Jim then?"

"I'm not mad at Jim. Now can we drop it?" Blair looked out the window once again. 

"Blair, honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're behaving like a jealous woman." Naomi quickly moved closer to Jim in case Blair decided to take up parent abuse that night. 

Jim started to laugh really hard and then Naomi did, too. 

"Stop the truck. Stop the truck right now," Blair demanded. Jim pulled over to the curb and Blair jumped out and stormed off. Naomi looked at him and asked, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Shit, I use a cane. I can't catch up to him fast enough."

"So fall down, you dummy. He'll come back if you fall." Naomi looked at Jim with devious eyes and Jim realized they were both in big trouble. 

Jim started down the street knowing he could never catch up with Blair and he did just what Naomi said to do. He went down to the ground and lay there hoping Blair would be back soon. The next thing he knew, Naomi was screaming for help. It was hurting Jim's ears. _Fuck, this woman has a set of lungs on her._

"Mom, get away from him. Jim, what happened?" Blair looked at him so seriously, so sadly and so lonely. Jim was lost in his eyes. "Jim, come on, talk to me. What hurts?"

Jim reached up and pulled Blair close to him and whispered in his ear, "There is nothing wrong, Sandburg. I like you and I think you like me. Believe me; I don't want your mother. Are you okay with that?"

Blair pulled away from him and smiled, "I'm more than okay with it but you ever scare me like that again, and I'll kick that ass of yours."

"Can you get your leg up that far?" 

"I'll just trip you first and then get you while you're down." Blair was laughing like he hadn't in ages. 

"I'm down with that," Jim said, trying not to laugh too hard. 

Blair helped get Jim on his feet and they both smiled at Naomi. "I told ya, Jim."

"She's a friggin' menace, Jim. Don't be listening to her," Blair said, laughing as he pulled her into a hug. "Jim, thank you for saving her life."

While eating dinner Blair told Naomi about the visions that Jim was having. She was interested, yet she didn't know if she quite believed them or not. 

Jim touched her hand and saw the killer standing in her home. "Naomi, he's in the vision again. You didn't cancel did you?"

"Mom, you promised. You told me you did," Blair sounded like a scared 12 year old instead of a 28 year old Profiler. 

"Oh lighten up. I wasn't sure at the time, so I made it for tomorrow. Stop worrying so much. I'll cancel for sure as soon as I get home. Stop worrying."

"Do you have his number on you?" Blair asked. 

"We could check him out before hand," Jim agreed. 

"It's a cell phone, will that help? It's 555-2123." Naomi put the number back in her purse as both men wrote it down. 

Blair knew he was going to have that number checked as soon as possible. 

@@@@@

They all ate dinner pretty much in silence after that. Jim wondered if she was going to blow him off again. Blair wondered where his sometimes-sensible mother had gone and Naomi wondered if she was in over her head with this man she was dating. 

Blair walked her upstairs and made sure she got into the apartment all right. Once inside the cab of the truck he turned to Jim and said, "Can I spend the night?"

"Oh sure. I've got that spare room and it's pretty comfortable in there." Jim wasn't pretending to be obtuse, he was obtuse. 

"I was thinking more on the lines of in your bed," Blair asked hopefully. 

Jim looked over at Blair and realized he missed something. "Um..."

"Its okay, Jim. Don't worry about it. I'll stay in a hotel." Blair became tense and moved closer to the door. 

"Hey, Chief. You're welcome to stay at my place, but could we move this at a slower pace? I haven't been with a guy since I was 20. I'm a little freaked out by it." Jim hoped this would calm Blair down. 

"Sure, man, that's great. Okay, we can do it slow. As long as I get you in the end, I don't care," Blair said, smiling over at Jim. _And what a lovely end it is._

Jim had to remind himself of why he wanted to go slow because right now his cock was reminding him of why he'd love to be up Sandburg's ass. _Damn, maybe I don't want to go so slow._

Blair pulled his cell out and called Simon and gave him the number of the man that was supposed to pick up Naomi. Simon was thrilled at the idea of a lead and told him he would call him back. 

When they arrived and were once upstairs, Jim hurried into the bathroom to get ready for bed. _Bed? It's only 10:00, you nerd. Calm down. You can do this._

Jim walked out and sat down to watch the news. Blair sat next to him on the sofa, totally ignoring the big man. Jim was now frustrated on top of everything else. He casually moved closer to Blair and Blair looked at him and smiled. 

"I thought we were going to take things slow?" Blair asked quietly. 

"We could maybe take them slowly upstairs?" Jim almost begged. 

"I'll meet you up there in a few minutes." Blair dashed off to the bathroom to get himself ready for a night of loving with Jim Ellison. _Sandburg, this might not be real professional. Oh fuck professional. I need him, he needs me. Fuck work politics._ Blair made his way up to Jim's bed. 

Jim was lying in bed waiting for Blair when he saw Blair walk towards his bed. It was like watching someone in slow motion. _God, he's so beautiful. I'll never get tired of looking at him._

Blair slid into the bed after taking his clothes off. He loved the look on Jim's face as he watched him disrobe. _He's hot for me. He wants me bad. This is going to be good._

Jim opened up his arms and Blair slid into them. The kissing was gentle, yet passionate. Jim pulled the younger man closer and they could both feel each other's erections and Jim started to kiss him even harder. While holding him tight, one of the visions hit him. Naomi was screaming and begging the man not to do it. Jim saw the man raping Blair's mother. The screams would be something Jim would never be able to get out of his mind. Then he watched in horror as the man strangled her and walked out of the room. The vision stopped and Jim pulled away from Blair. 

"Hey, I was just getting into this, man," Blair teased as he ran his hand over Jim's cock and found it soft. Blair looked up and said, "Second thoughts?"

Jim still hadn't said anything and Blair was getting worried. "Jim, what's wrong?"

Jim rolled to his side, his back facing Blair and started trembling. "All right, you're fucking scaring me now. What's wrong? Talk to me, Jim. Please?"

"Call your mom's apartment, Blair." Jim whispered sadly. 

"She let him in?"

"Just call and see if she's all right." Jim still wasn't looking at Blair. 

Picking up the phone, he dialed his mom's number and had a man answer it. "Who is this?" Blair demanded to know. 

"This is Detective Brian Rafe, who is this?"

"Oh shit... This is Agent Sandburg. My mother?"

"Where are you? We'll come and talk to you." Rafe tried to sound soothing. 

Blair glanced at Jim and said, "No, I'll come there." He closed the connection and got up to get dressed. 

"I'll see you around." Blair had a cold tone to his voice that made Jim shake even harder. 

"I'm sorry," Jim murmured. 

"Yeah, well sorry didn't save her life Jim. I have to live with knowing I could have stopped him and didn't." Blair rushed down the stairs and went out the door, slamming the door behind him. 

@@@@@

When Blair got there he was very professional. He didn't cry, he didn't scream, he just did his job. 

"What's Ellison doing here?" Brown asked Rafe. 

"Hell, if I know," Rafe answered, "Hey, Ellison."

"Hey." Jim walked over to Naomi and struggled to get down on his knees. Joel came over and said, "Jim, what are you doing?"

"I need to check some things out and I can do it best this way," Jim finally was down and he wrapped his arms around Naomi's body and held her. 

"What the fuck is going on? Jim, you can't move her body and you know it," Simon yelled from across the room but Simon saw that look on his face and knew that Jim was picking up on something. 

The vision was very odd. There was a small curly haired, blue eyed boy holding hands with a young red haired woman. They were laughing and talking. She picked him up and said, "I'll always love you, my sweet. No matter what happens in life, we'll always be together." Then the little boy kissed her cheek and said, "I'll always love you, too, Mommy. Together forever?"

"Not forever sometimes, Blair. Sometimes people are separated but it doesn't matter as long as I'm in your heart and you're in mine," Naomi said softly to calm the child. They held each other for a long time and Naomi looked up at Jim and said, "He's yours now. Please watch out for him. Take the best of care of him."

Then the image went to the attack. Jim watched the killer walk around the room whistling. _Fucker_. Then he took some of Naomi's jewelry and money. He looked like a man that didn't need anything but he was robbing her after her death. He turned towards Naomi and said, "Take that, Dad," and closed the door behind him. 

Jim laid Naomi back on the floor and Brown helped him get up. Simon walked over and said, "Anything?"

"Tablet, anyone?" Jim asked as he sat down on a chair and put pen to paper. He wrote down all about the crime scene but he also wrote on a second page for Blair about what he saw with the young Naomi and Blair. Once he was done he gave it to Simon and walked over and handed the paper to Blair. 

"I'm truly sorry, Blair." Jim walked out of the apartment and drove home as quickly as he could. 

Jim lay up in his bed, alone, feeling more miserable than he'd ever felt in his life. His dad hadn't come to see him yet. _He probably doesn't really care about me, either._

Jim heard Blair's car outside the loft running. He got out of bed and went downstairs and looked out the balcony doors. He gazed upon Blair looking up at him. 

"Can I come up?" Blair said quietly but to Jim it was loud. 

"Yeah." Jim turned and went to the door and opened it. Then he walked back upstairs and got back into bed. 

Blair turned the knob and walked into the shadowy loft. _Jim must be upstairs already_. He walked in silence up the stairs and started to take his clothes off. 

"Sandburg, what are you doing?"

"I need to sleep and I want someone to hold me." Blair was almost done getting stripped. 

"And you thought I would be good enough. Earlier you said, nice knowing you," Jim almost shouted, hurting his own ears. 

Blair slid into the bed and into Jim's arms and wouldn't let go. "Please hold me. Please hold me. Please hold me." Blair started to cry and that was Jim's undoing. Jim held him very close and whispered consoling words in his ear. 

@@@@@

The next thing Jim knew it was morning and Blair was long gone. Sighing as he rolled over he saw a note on the pillow. 

_Jim,_

_I'll see you tonight. I'd like to take you out for dinner if I could. I need to thank you for being so kind. I also need to apologize for how shitty I treated you. You'll never know how sorry I am. I'll be working the case at Major Crimes tomorrow if you want to reach me. Have a good day. I'm just making the funeral arrangements today. Won't be doing much work I guess._

_Blair_

Jim picked the phone up and called the bullpen, asking for Blair. 

"Sandburg."

"Come home," Jim said so sweetly that it shocked both men. 

"You mean it?" 

"Yeah, I mean it. Come home and I'll help you get all of the arrangements made and we'll talk. Come on. Be careful driving." Jim couldn't believe how attached he was to this man already. 

"On my way, see you soon." Blair hung up and walked up to Simon's door. He knocked and when he heard Simon holler, he entered. 

"What are you doing here, Sandburg? You just lost your mother. Now go home."

"Yes, sir. I've been given a room to stay at the Ellison loft, so if you need me, that's where I'll be." Blair walked out the door and didn't say anything to anyone else. 

@@@@@

Jim was showered and fixing breakfast when Blair came through the door. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to lock your door, Ellison?" Blair stood with his hands determinedly on his hips. 

Jim went over and took Blair into his arms. Just holding him was all that Jim had thought about all morning long. 

"Man, you're going to burn breakfast if we don't stop this." Blair pushed him away reluctantly. 

"Come on, let's eat. What do you take in your coffee?" Jim asked as he poured two cups. 

"Black and some sugar." Blair watched Jim getting everything and putting it on the table. Then, bringing the coffee over, he observed as Jim seemed to relax knowing he could finally sit down. 

They ate in silence and cleaned up in silence also. Not ceasing until the kitchen was immaculate. 

Jim took Blair's hand and led him to the couch to sit down. They sat side by side and Jim put his arm around the younger man. Blair snuggled closer to him, but not for a sexual reason. He really needed Jim to just hold him. It's funny how people can sense things because Jim was holding Blair tight. After a few moments Blair started to cry, finally letting go of some of the pain he had been carrying around all morning long. 

"Jim, I'm sorry."

"You never have to be sorry because you hurt. You're always welcome in my arms, Chief." Jim kissed the top of Blair's head, making Blair cry even harder. 

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I'm falling in love with you," Blair whispered reverently. 

"Well, excellent, because I'd hate to be the only one." Jim bent forward and kissed the sweet lips before him. 

Jim stopped the kiss and said, "I want you to rest and I'm going to make the arrangements for the service. Go on up to bed."

Blair bent towards Jim this time and kissed him so gently that it about broke Jim in two. "Jim, will you come upstairs for a little while?" 

"Blair, I think we should get some things out of the way first. Then we'll have a lot of time after that. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay. I thought I was going to have all the time in the world to spend with my mom. Look what happened. We need to live our lives like we want to. Do you not want to make love to me?"

"Get up the stairs, Blair." Jim shoved him ahead of him. Jim wasn't wild about being forced to do something, but he did see Blair's point. 

When they were both naked, lying in the bed, Jim finally broke the silence. "Chief, I'm limited right now. Until I get full use of my leg, it's hard to do certain things. Well, I don't know for sure but I'm guessing."

"Not a problem, Jim. How about I lay on top of you and we rub each other till we come?"

"Sounds good to me, Chief." Jim kissed him as he came down on top of him. Jim was waiting for Blair to break because he knew it was coming. But for right now, this felt fucking good. 

"Is this all right, Jim?" Blair asked as he began picking up the pace of rubbing their cocks together. 

Jim pushed Blair's ass and helped him get closer and said, "Oh yeah, Chief. It's fucking great."

They were both going to come fast because they needed this so badly. Jim put his fingers inside his mouth and got them nice and wet. He then parted Blair's cheeks and slid a finger inside. Blair groaned Jim's name and came all over them both. Jim pushed against Blair three more times and came with the smell of Blair around him. 

Blair got up and cleaned them both up while Jim just watched him. "I love you, Chief." Jim couldn't let a moment more go by without telling him. 

"I love you, too. I'm going to nap for now. You're welcome to stay here." Blair rolled up next to Jim and cuddled. 

Jim held him for a short time until Blair was asleep, then he moved downstairs to make the arrangements. Once that was done, he called Simon. 

"Banks."

"Simon, how are things going?"

"No news yet, Jim, but we'll let you know if there is anything else. The cell phone number was a complete bust. It belonged to someone that was dead already. What do you think of this so far?"

"I think it's an inside job. I don't mean it's a cop. But it might be some asshole kid that hates his Captain dad or something like that." Jim felt better getting this off his chest. He had worried about this from the start. 

"I couldn't agree with you more. Now we just need to figure out why no one has stepped forward to tell us it's his son." Simon was truly baffled by this. 

"Sir, would you want to do that right away if you thought it was Daryl?" 

"Damn straight, Ellison. I wouldn't care if it were my family or my friends. Doesn't matter. Wrong is wrong," Simon sounded like he was getting angry. 

"Simon, if you had a chance to stop this person, would you?"

"Do you mean would I kill him in cold blood? No. But I would do everything in my power to bring him in and make sure that justice was served."

"Just wondered. Well, let us know if anything new happens. Would you tell everyone that the service for Sandburg's mom is on Thursday?"

"Ellison, don't do anything stupid," Simon said as quietly as he could. He sure didn't want anyone else hearing him.

@@@@@

On Thursday, Jim Ellison was shocked to see his father at the service. He limped over to where his dad was standing and said, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Jimmy," he pulled the resistant man into a hug and then pulled back, "I knew Naomi from Church."

"Have you met her son yet?"

"No, but I would like to. You know him?" William was very surprised. 

"He lives at the loft," Jim said quickly as they were walking over to Blair. His father stopped him and asked, "Jimmy, what do you mean he lives at the loft?"

"Exactly the way it sounds, Dad. He lives with me." Jim dared him to say something. 

"We'll talk about it later. This isn't the time or place," 

"Fuck you, Dad." Jim walked out of the room as quickly as a man using a cane could. 

"I couldn't help but overhear, sir. I'm Blair Sandburg." Blair stood there looking lost and William knew he could never hate this young man. 

"I'm so sorry to hear about Naomi. She went to my church. Everyone loved her." William patted Blair on the back while he talked to him. 

"Please don't be angry with Jim. He's been through hell and back and he misses you."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try and get into Ellison business. No matter what you think, we don't allow fags in the family." William said it very quietly but Jim heard it outside. 

He was standing with Simon and Simon saw the hatred and pain come over his face. "I have to help Blair."

Simon followed close behind and saw William Ellison berating Blair in front of an entire room of mourners. Simon grabbed Jim before he could hurt his dad. 

"Simon, let me go. Now!" He was fighting Simon like mad. 

"No, Blair just walked away. Let it go. Don't embarrass Blair anymore than he has been," Simon whispered into Jim's ear. 

William glared at Jim, still being held by Simon, and walked out of the service. 

"Simon, I need to see about Blair now." Jim was able to get loose and walked into the room that Blair had gone into. 

Jim opened his arms to a broken man. He held him close and knew that he could never leave this man. They'd make it. Love would get them through this. 

@@@@@

Three weeks in a row, Simon called Jim out to a scene. Every time it was the same MO and Jim felt like he was getting nowhere. Finally, when called to the scene of the fourteenth victim, Jim did what he usually did. He held the victim to see if there was anything new. 

He found himself in a gorgeous wood paneled room. The killer was talking to Police Commissioner Wilson. 

"Son, someone at the station recognized you from the flyers. We're going to have to do something," Wilson spoke softly.

"What are you going to do, Dad? Turn me in?"

"Bruce, you know I couldn't turn you in. I know what happens to people in prison. Why don't you let me arrange a trip to a foreign country? What do you think of that?" Wilson asked. 

"So, Dad, I could stay here. You'll see to it that no one is able to try me for anything. I'm not leaving our home for them. You take care of things. It's your job," Bruce spat out angrily. 

"Where are you going now?"

"I'll be at the new dance studio on 87th and Plackette. Don't wait up for me," and Bruce walked out the door. 

Jim set the body down on the floor, seeing what a lovely person this girl had been. She should still be alive. Jim also knew that Bruce would never be tried. He'd get off and he would start the killing spree again. 

Jim leaned down and picked her up again. This time he really held her hard. The vision was a nice one. She was smiling in the kitchen with her two children and husband. She told her husband how much she loved him that morning. Jim laid her back down and got up with help from Brown. 

"So Jim, did you find out anything?" Simon asked hopefully. 

"No, nothing new," Jim said and started to walk away. Simon stopped him and said, "All right, what's going on? What did you see? Jim, I don't want to tell Blair that you're hurt somewhere."

"Thank you but I'll be fine. I'm going home. Could someone take me to the loft?" Jim asked and was met at the door by Rafe. "I'll take you."

"Jim, you wait for Sandburg, all right?" Simon called out. 

"Yes, sir. I will." Then he turned around and hugged Simon and said, "Thank you for being so good to my little girl."

Simon wouldn't let go of him and said, "You're going after him, right? It's someone we can't touch?"

"Yes."

"Jesus, Jim. Let me go with you, all right?" Simon asked, still holding on to his friend. 

"Can't do that. You're raising my child. Do me proud, Simon." Jim Ellison walked toward Rafe and got into the car. 

Simon knew that he couldn't have Jim followed because Jim would see them with his enhanced senses and go home. _Stuck between a rock and a hard place. Fuck..._

"Simon, have you seen Jim?" Blair asked when he was done working the scene. 

"Rafe took him home, he was real tired," Simon said as casually as he could, not to alarm the young man. 

"Oh god, he knows where he is? He went alone?"

"Sandburg, he wouldn't tell me where. I've got Rafe sitting outside the loft watching. So far he's up there waiting on you," Simon said calmly. 

"Oh believe me, he's not up there. He went out the back way after he got his two guns and extra clips. What's going on? Why alone?" Blair was scared to death. 

"It's someone high up. We wouldn't be able to touch him. Jim's going to take care of that." Simon started pushing Blair to the doorway. 

"You say it so casually, Simon. He's going to kill someone and you're all right with that?"

"Sandburg, please keep in mind how many women he has killed before and after your mom. Jim couldn't live with it anymore."

"So he'll go to prison?" Blair's lower lip was trembling. 

"Come on, kid. I'll take you home and we'll see what Jim has to say." Simon put his arm over Blair's shoulders and they walked to his car. 

@@@@@

Blair opened up the loft and knew that Jim wasn't there. He walked into the spare room and saw the door to the fire escape open. He and Simon both just stood there, not really knowing what in the hell they should do. 

Simon turned around to Rafe and said, "Call the cab companies and find one that picked Jim up in this area. He might have even walked quite a ways to throw us off. Someone had to have picked him up."

Then they all sat down by the phone, playing the waiting game. 

Across town, Jim walked into the new Dance Club and wasn't aware of everyone watching him. He only had his eyes open for one person. Jim walked around for about an hour before he caught sight of his target. 

A young woman pulled on Jim's arm and said, "Dance with me, gorgeous. I want you."

"No, thank you, I have plans upstairs." Jim pushed her away from him and walked up the stairs. There were pool tables all over the place and Bruce was playing pool with his friends. Jim wondered if they knew he was a fucking killer. Bruce looked over and recognized Jim. 

"What are you doing up here, cop?" 

"You know what I'm doing here," Jim answered. 

"You should know more than anyone, money gets you off, and I don't mean sexually." Bruce smiled at Jim, making Jim want to vomit. 

Jim pulled his gun out and said, "Everyone get away from him, right now."

Everyone moved to the other side of the room and just watched in fascination. Jim was watching them, to be sure they were out of the line of fire and Bruce shot Jim in the chest. Jim started to go down as he was shot again. Jim pulled himself back up and shot Bruce Wilson four times in the chest, but not before his gun went off hitting Jim in the stomach. 

Jim hit the floor hard and looked over to see if anyone cared. They were all screaming but no one seemed to be moving for help. When the EMT's got upstairs, they started working on Bruce first. One of them recognized Jim and said, "We need to help Ellison."

"Are you kidding? This is the Commissioner Wilson's kid. We can't just stop working on him to work on the cop that shot him."

Once they figured out that the kid was dead, she walked over to Ellison and saw the pain in his eyes. Underneath him was a large pool of blood, she knew that he wouldn't be with them for long. 

"Hi, Jim. Remember me?" she asked. 

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine; I had to do it. He would have kept killing those women. He knew no one could touch him. Let me die, please?" 

"Oh my god! He was the rapist killer?" She wiped the blood off of Jim's face and gave him some water. 

"Will you tell Blair Sandburg something for me?" Jim was getting weaker by the moment. 

"Yes, I'll tell him whatever you want," she added. 

"What is your name?"

"It's Martha," she said with tears rolling down her face. She had seen enough people die to know he was on his way out. 

"Martha, please tell Blair that I'll always love him." Jim used his last breath as he told her this. 

Martha looked down and saw the lifeless look in Jim's eyes and was pissed off. "Rick, I need you to get over here and help me get his heart started again."

"Martha, he asked you to let him go," Rick said pulling her away from him. 

"Tough. Now either do it with me, or I'll do it alone," Martha began doing CPR until they brought the stretcher up. They all loaded Ellison on it and rushed him to the ambulance. 

@@@@@

When Simon, Rafe and Sandburg arrived at the club, ten minutes later they found one lone EMT with Bruce Wilson. 

"How is our man?" Simon asked. 

The EMT man looked around and said, "I don't get paid enough for this shit." He began putting things back into his bag. 

"I don't care how much they pay you. Where is my man and what happened to him?" Simon shouted. 

"See those kids right there? They all witnessed it. Ask them."

Simon walked over to the young men and women and said, "Could anyone tell us what happened here?"

A young girl held her hand up like she was in school. "Go ahead, what is your name?"

"My name is Stacy and the cop was really careful. He made us all move so that no one would get hit from bullets and while he was checking to be sure we were all right that asshole Bruce shot him. Three times, I think."

Simon looked over at Blair and saw a man on the verge of losing it. "Sandburg, you have any questions you want to ask them?"

"Why didn't anyone help him?" Blair asked calmly. 

"He asked everyone to let him go. He wanted to die. I think he didn't want to go to prison or something," Stacy guessed. 

"So what happened after that, Stacy?" Rafe asked. 

"One of the ambulance guys wouldn't help the ambulance girl and she had to do it all by herself. And she kept screaming, "You killed him." And that's when the ambulance came and took him away. But it was too late. She was crying."

"Rafe, could you please take statements from each and every one of them?" Simon asked, trying to keep his emotions under control. 

"Yeah, go." Rafe pushed both men towards the stairs and he went back for an awful job. He called Brown on his cell phone and asked him to come and help him. 

Simon started driving to the hospital and said, "Take my cell phone and call the hospital and see where they have him."

"Simon, what do you mean?" Blair was getting closer to losing it. 

"Is he in the ER or is he in the morgue? We don't know, Sandburg." 

So Blair called and asked where Jim Ellison was and they informed him that he would be ready for viewing in the morgue in about an hour. 

Blair sat the phone down and didn't say a word. Simon looked over at him and saw that lost look and said, "Oh fuck... I don't fucking believe it. Jesus, we just got him back."

When they were parked, they both walked in and asked at the desk to be sure about Ellison's whereabouts. 

The next thing they knew they were on an elevator going down to the basement. Blair and Simon were to identify James Joseph Ellison. 

"I don't know if I can do this, Simon."

"That's fine. I'll do it," Simon said coldly. 

"God, I hate you sometimes," Blair said with tears in his eyes. 

"Why? What did I do?"

"You're always so controlled. I hate that. I want to lie down and cry my eyes out right now and you're standing straighter than you usually do. I want you to teach me to do that. God, I hate being like this." Blair was on the verge of losing it. 

Simon pulled him into his arms and whispered, "I'm not that much in control right now, Sandburg. I just think that we can only have one of us losing it at a time."

Simon opened the door to the viewing room and they both could see Jim lying there. He was so pale. Like he had been coated with some odd paint. Blair saw the huge holes in Jim's chest and in his stomach. He looked over at Simon and it was Simon's turn to tear up. He leaned down and kissed Jim's forehead and said, "Ellison, I don't want you to be gone. We just got you back. Jade will miss you. God, what am I going to tell her? Did you even think about Jade or Sandburg?" The sad man talked to Jim for the next few minutes and Blair just stood and watched. Simon finally stood up and said, "I'll leave you alone, okay?"

"Thanks, Simon," Blair walked over pulled a chair up and sat down next to Jim. "I'm going to miss you so much, big man. And I wanted you to fuck me so bad. I'll always wonder what you would have fucked like. I'm going to miss your sarcastic remarks in the morning. I'm going to miss kissing you. You're the best damn kisser I've ever met. Has anyone ever told you that? I'm going to miss looking at your body while you're asleep. I loved doing that. I'm going to miss you saying you love me. I love you so much, babe. I'll never get over losing you. I'll just sit here now in case you want to say something to me." Blair giggled and realized he was hysterical. He laid his head down next to Jim's lips and he kissed him tenderly. Blair swore, he felt movement, but it was only because he missed him so much. 

Blair sat beside Jim for the next ten minutes wondering what he was going to do when he looked over and saw Jim's eyelashes flutter. Then he watched Jim's chest try and get air. 

Blair stood up and screamed for Simon. He started doing CPR on Jim until Jim started coming around. A crash cart team came down and they made sure everything was right this time and they took him up to surgery. 

"We're so sorry. We got his papers mixed up with another patient that came in. His name was James Eison, so you can see how the mistake was made," the woman in charge said. 

"No, we'll never understand it. He had better not have brain damage or we're suing your ass off," Blair shouted. "And what happened to James Eison?"

"He's now down in the morgue. He was dead," she said without batting an eye. 

"Wait a minute, you have to be dead to be there?" Blair said very sarcastically.  
Then Blair practically jumped into Simon's arms. "He's alive, Simon. He's alive."

And Blair was shocked to have a very happy Simon hugging him back. "Yes, he certainly is."

Simon went to find out where they could wait to see a doctor about Jim. They went up and waited in the waiting room. Before long it was filled with all of his friends from the bullpen and some other area's of the Stationhouse. 

An older gentlemen came out and asked, "Captain Simon Banks?"

"Yes, that's me." He got up and joined the doctor. 

"My name is Doctor Clarke. I did the surgery on your friend. We were able to get enough blood pumped back into him so that he's not on life support anymore. I took out three bullets that have been saved for evidence. There was only minor damage to his chest muscles. It'll be better as he heals. The stomach however had some damage done to it. We're going to have to watch that. We repaired what we could but the rest all depends on how he heals."

"Thank you, Doctor Clarke. When can we see him," Simon asked hopefully. 

"He's in a coma, Captain. I'm sorry. He might be in one for days, weeks or even months."

"He was in one for five years. Did you know that?" Simon asked sadly. 

"Yes, I know about that. All we can do is hope and pray. In the meantime, you can see him one at a time, once an hour, for ten minutes." Doctor Clarke started to walk away and Blair couldn't get to Simon's side fast enough. 

"So, what's the deal? When can I take him home?" Blair looked so upbeat that Simon didn't have the heart to tell him everything. 

He filled him in on his injuries and that he was in a short term coma to help him get over some of his pain. Blair wanted to hear it so bad, he bought that explanation. 

"Can I take the first ten minutes, Simon?" Blair pleaded. 

"Sure, Kid, knock yourself out," Simon said as he put his arm around Blair's neck. 

A nurse came out and asked if there was anyone to see James Ellison and Blair flew to her side. She laughed as they walked back to ICU. 

"So what's going on, Captain?" Rafe asked once Blair was out of earshot. 

"Jim's in a coma and the doctor doesn't know for how long. Days, weeks, months or years. He can't promise us anything," Simon said quickly and quietly. 

"I'm going to give up my time slot with Jim and hand it over to Sandburg. I think Jim would rather talk to him anyhow," Rafe said smiling. 

"Me, too." Brown didn't want to be one-upped. 

Everyone agreed that Blair should stay with Jim non-stop until he came out of that damn coma. And that's just what Blair did. 

@@@@@

The telephone rang at Simon's house and Carolyn answered, "Banks Residence."

"Carolyn? This is Blair Sandburg. I was wondering if you would allow Jade to come up and spend time with me and then I'd take her in every hour to see Jim."

"That would be nice. She's been asking about him but she mentions you also. Pick her up in about twenty minutes?" Carolyn asked sweetly. 

"Twenty minutes it is. Thank you, Carolyn." Blair made a run for the elevator so he could go pick the Jadester up. _Jadester? Where in the hell did that come from?_

Once he picked her up, they went for lunch and then got right back up to the hospital. Blair had his backpack with tons of things for the two of them to do. The nurse called them back the third time and she pulled Blair aside and said, "We'll let you stay awhile longer this time. Enjoy."

Blair smiled and walked in to join Jade. She was petting his head as she always did. He sat down and watched her with Jim. 

"Uncle Blair, I think that Daddy thinks he's Sleeping Beauty. And he's waiting for his Prince to come along and give him a big kiss. What do you think?" Jade looked at Blair with a huge smile on her face. 

"Honey, he can't be sleeping beauty. He's a guy." 

"Uncle Blair, pretend. It might work. Where, oh where, would I find a Prince? Why Prince Blair, would you like to awaken Princess Jim?"

Blair let out a snort as he moved over to the bed and said, "Princess Jim, I'm Prince Blair and I'm here to help you awaken from this dreadful sleep." Blair leaned down and kissed Jim for quite a while. Blair would swear later that Jim kissed him back. 

"We'll try again later, Princess Jim," Jade said as she then began to read to him from her favorite book. 

@@@@@

Thus began the next three months of Blair Sandburg's life. He took a leave of absence and was allowed to take Jade to see her daddy daily. Blair didn't mind that Jim wasn't awake yet. He had hope. And to listen to Jade tell him the Sleeping Beauty story over and over again, was worth it all. 

Jim was no longer in ICU, so they got to visit with him for hours on end. Blair loved this part of his day. But lying in the loft at night got very lonely. 

"Uncle Blair, I've had it. Now you either kiss Princess Jim good enough that he wakes up, or I'll get Prince Carolyn to come in and kiss him. I want to see him open his eyes today, my dear Prince." Jade stood with her hands on her hips and Blair felt sorry for anyone that would tangle with her. 

"Go for it, Jade." 

"Princess Jim, I really hope you're listening. I'm tired of talking to you without your eyes open. So Prince Blair is going to awaken you. It had better work, or I'm bringing Prince Carolyn in. And if that doesn't work, it'll be Prince Simon."

Blair had to try and not laugh. She was very serious. "Okay, Princess Jim. I'm here to kiss you and wake you up. Wake up for me," Blair leaned in for the kiss and as usual, nothing happened. But this time he moved his lips over to Jim's ear and whispered, "Jim, I'm still waiting to be fucked. I want your cock in my ass as soon as possible."

He stood back and Jim opened his eyes. "Daddy, it worked. I told Uncle Blair it would work." She grabbed Jim around the neck and he whispered. 

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you, Daddy. I'm so glad you're awake."

"Blair?"

"Yeah, you big lug?"

"Come here for a minute." Jim pulled Blair down closer and then he whispered, "I want my cock in your ass as soon as possible."

"Well, good, we're on the same page then." 

"Going to prison?"

"Me? I don't think so. Are you, Jade?" Blair asked laughing. 

"Smart ass, am I?" Jim said sounding a little scared. 

"Daddy, why would you go to prison? Everyone says you're a hero. You're not in any trouble at all." Jade glowed while she spoke to him. 

"Jim, it's all taken care of. You were working, you took down a suspect and we had 12 witnesses that all said you got them out of harm's way before you took all of those bullets," Blair smiled at his love. 

"Simon's not going to buy it," Jim whispered again. 

"Simon is and did." Simon entered the room, "They just called and said a certain Princess was awake and I had to come and see her and thank the Prince in person." Simon leaned down and kissed Blair on the lips and Jade laughed. 

"Daddy Simon, not Blair. You're supposed to kiss Princess Jim." Jade looked like she could just smack all of the adults. 

Simon went over to the bed and bent over and kissed Princess Jim. "Jim, everything is fine. It's all over with."

"Prince Blair, he's making me think about going with him. Maybe you better come and kiss me again?" Jim kidded. 

"Princess Jim. You're awake now. You don't need anymore kisses," Jade said sternly. 

"So I get no kisses from my little Jade?" Jim looked truly heartbroken. 

"That doesn't count, Daddy. I'm your little girl. You can kiss me anytime. As long as nobody's looking." Jade jumped up on the bed making Jim moan and she said, "Did I hurt you, Daddy?"

"No, baby, you didn't hurt me. Give me some good lovin'."

Blair and Simon left the two of them just being cozy and sweet. "So is everything all right, Simon?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I don't know if he still has the visions but Major Crimes wants both of your for our Profile Division. What do you think?"

"Did you hear that, daddy, you get to stay here. You won't have to move. And Uncle Blair, too. I love him." Jade was very excited. 

"We're going to have to really watch what we say around those two." Blair walked back into the room. 

"Blair, can I have your hand," Jim asked. 

Blair gave him his hand and Jim took it in between his and he had a wonderful vision. He saw Blair naked on the bed and Jim was getting him ready. Jim entered him slowly and Blair was begging with need. Suddenly the vision stopped and Blair said, "Jim, you're going to give your daughter nightmares." Jim followed Blair's eyes and he realized he had a very respectable woody going on. 

"Well, we're going to get out of here. Bye, guys," Simon said as he lifted Jade up to leave. 

I want to kiss my daddy goodbye," she pouted. 

"We'll be back, Jade. Daddy and Blair need some time together." Simon got them out of the room and Blair shut the door. 

He locked it and gave Jim the best blow job he'd had in... ever... 

@@@@@

The following weeks Jim worked very hard at getting better and stronger. Once he was done they released him from the hospital. They decided to have a party at Major Crimes for his coming home party. 

When Blair and Jim entered the Bullpen, they both realized that life was indeed good. They were lucky, happy and healthy. What more could a person ask for? Well, Jim knew a certain person that wanted to be fucked. So as soon as this party was over with, Blair was going to get his wish. 

Jim walked taller and seemed happier all of a sudden. Rafe asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, something's right," Jim said, smiling. 

"You have to be keen on a man in love," Brown said, clapping his friend on the back, gently. 

"Blair looks like he wants something besides dip." Rafe started to laugh when he saw big Jim Ellison blush. 

"Does everyone know about us and what we're going to do?" Jim spoke in a very hushed tone. 

"Hell, yes! And if you knew what was right, you'd be fucking him instead of being here." Brown laughed all the way back across the room. 

"Chief? Could we leave now?" Jim almost begged. 

"No. We're waiting for Simon to tell us about the new job. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. I want you so badly." Jim did beg this time. 

"Can you wait a little while longer?" Blair asked. 

"Sure, it's not a big deal," Jim said as he walked away from Blair. 

Blair flipped him around and said, "It's a big deal, all right. But this is our work, Jim, so we have to separate the two."

As soon as Jim went over to get some food Rafe said, "Well, aren't you a party pooper. It's a wonder Ellison sticks with you. He told us he wanted to fuck you so bad he could taste it. Hell, I think he said something about tasting it."

"Shit... Rafe, are you yanking my chain? He wants me that much?"

"I'm not yanking anything because he'd kick my ass." Rafe walked towards the food table and saw Jim looking like he lost his best friend. 

"Rafe..." Jim nodded to his co-worker and continued eating. 

"Jim, do you mind if I ask Sandburg out. He didn't seem that interested in you. I mean, I'm sorry about that, but do you mind if I ask him out?" Rafe stood back a little waiting for Mount Ellison to erupt. 

Jim slowly put his plate down and went to punch Rafe when Blair caught his fist. "I need to talk to you, big man." Blair led him away and went to a room with some privacy. 

"First of all, Jim, he was teasing you. He lives to tease you. And you buy it every time. Don't give him the satisfaction again. Now there is the matter of being fucked..."

"Not here, Chief. We'll wait till we get home, okay?" Jim still looked upset. 

"So you've already thought of what you want to do?"

"Well, of course I have. I've thought of little else in ages," Jim said, blushing again. 

"Tell me what you want to do," Blair dared to ask. 

"I want to lick you all over and I do mean all over." The blush had been taken up to almost sunburn level. 

"So, you'd like to stick your tongue in places that it's never been before?"

"Oh yeah..." Jim's jeans were getting tight. 

"And would you like me to tongue fuck you?"

"Oh yeah..." Jim was almost coming in his pants. 

"Let's find Simon, get the info we need and blow this pop stand," Blair said as he pulled Jim back out to the bullpen. He wasn't even thinking about the bulge in Jim's pants. 

They found Simon and went into his office. "Well, guys, you'll be here with us in the bullpen but you'll have your own department. You're now Profilers for Major Crimes. You'll be used by Vice, Homicide, Robbery and anyone else that needs your skills but you belong to us. Welcome aboard, guys," Simon said shaking both of their hands. 

He opened the door and said, "Welcome the two newest, and only, members of the Profiling team in Major Crimes. Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg."

Everyone shook their hands and hugs were going around. Simon noticed that Jim looked troubled. "Jim, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Stop the sir shit. What's wrong? Who's hand did you shake and have something happen?"

"Rhonda, sir. She's in an abusive relationship and I see things escalating in the vision. Could you perhaps talk to her?" Jim asked. 

"Yes, I'll talk to her at the end of the day. Now go home and fuck Sandburg." Simon was unable to hold in the laughter any longer. 

"Jesus, does everyone know this?"

"Yes, Blair's told us all." Simon howled at the look on Jim's face. "Seriously, he just looks like a man that needs to be fucked. So do you."

"Well, you know how I am about following orders. Thanks for everything, Simon. And we get to have Jade this weekend?"

"Yes, she's all yours. We're looking forward to some time off." Simon laughed again. 

@@@@@

Jim and Blair got into the truck and headed home for the first time in ages. Both men were nervous but they knew that things would be just fine. 

When they arrived at the loft, Blair turned to Jim and said, "So this tongue fucking, how badly to you want that?" Jim was out of the truck and going as fast as he could to get up those stairs. 

As he climbed he heard, "Princess Jim. Princess Jim, do you need to be kissed?"

Jim continued running and wondered if this man was going to be the death of him. Well, at least he would die happy. 

This was the beginning of Princess Jim and Prince Blair's life. Jim planned on making it a good one. 

The End


End file.
